Fairuz Shem
Princess Fairuz Nusha Shem (/faɪ-ru:z nə-ʃa ʃɛm/ Shimin: /faɪ-ruz nu-ʃa ʃɛm/; 7 May 3071) is a Shimin politician and member of the royal family of Tel Shem. She is the daughter of King Simcha Shem and his first wife, Queen Fatima Shem. In addition to her royal duties, she is a keen participant in environmental activism, particularly marine conversation. She is also the patron of several charities, including several designed to engage disadvantaged children in sports and music. She has many interests, including cooperating with Queen Aaliyah Shem in working to advance gender equality in her home nation, in addition to her other political engagements. She is also a keen singer, dancer, and pianist, as well as a fan of athletic pursuits such as football, badminton, and swimming. Particular dislikes include bad table manners, coarse personalities, and selfishness. __TOC__ Physical appearance Fairuz stands at 5'9" with an athletic build. She bears the favourable genetics of her father's line, with dark eyes and a cascade of wavy black hair. Much like her country-folk, she dresses primarily in blacks and whites, purchased from designer labels. Much like Aaliyah Shem, the 'Bright Bride', of King Shem, she is not unknown to don something brighter from time to time, particularly when abroad on business. Biography Early life Born on the 7th of May 3071, in Avin, Tel Shem, Fairuz has always known luxury. Her father was, at the time, the head of diplomatic affairs for the nation of Tel Shem, Ambassador at Large to the Alliance States of Ostenar and Lucitrea, and a Prince of House Shem. She is the fifth child of Fatima Shem, and the fifth of twenty three children of Simcha Shem. She was raised with many of the strict rules of conventional Shimin society, though the more liberal influences of her father have shown through at times, perhaps enabled by their status in society keeping her above the worst of the consequences for doing so. Education and career Fairuz' education was undertaken at the Sabshaala Royal School of Divinities and Sciences, a school founded specifically to educate the children of the House of Shem, and other ultra-rich families in the Shimin elite. Upon completion of her education at 18, she left academia for a break of unspecified length. In practice, it seems progressively more likely that the break will be a permanent as she becomes increasingly absorbed in charitable and political actions. At age 18, she was the voice behind the Shem family commissioning a multi million Fedh research vessel, the RRS Defender, for the study of marine life to aid in conservation efforts. She remains the official royal patron of the organisation that maintains the vessel. From there, her activism has increased rapidly, acquiring several more royal patronages, as well as founding several charities and organisations of her own in the two years since, including Horizons, which aims to get children -particularly those from poor backgrounds- involved in sports and music. Personal life Fairuz has attracted scrutiny for her willingness to push agendas of her own choosing, rather than simply support her father's work and causes, including taking on leadership roles that are typically frowned upon by more conservative Shimin communities. In keeping her father's image, she receives a mixed reception as both a trouble maker and a face of the cause for modern values. She remains unmarried at this time, though there are rumours that a match is being sought for her. Details on any likely candidates are scarce, however, with all manner of unsubstantiated speculation being thrown around by people who care to debate such things. The princess has refused to comment one way or the other on the matter, only saying that the media will know through the official channels as soon as there is something to know. Personality As is often the case with Simcha's family, Fairuz is known for a personality that oversteps some of the boundaries of conventional Shimin culture. She isn't afraid to engage with most men as equals, and to give voice to opinions that are contrary to those of the men of her household. One to one, she is affable and happy to make jokes, backed by the confidence of a billionaire from a powerful family. Having always known wealth, she is sometimes out of touch with the real world despite her charity work. As such, she can be quite happy to throw money around, and not understand when people are not inclined to do so in some cases. Despite her wealth, she is still appreciative of gifts and sentimental tokens, even if they are not particularly flashy or expensive. She keeps several such gifts from people she has met in her living chambers.Category:Shimin People Category:People Category:Protagonists Category:Humans